helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku
|type = Single |album = 2 ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album |artist = ℃-ute |released = April 18, 2012 April 25, 2012 (Single V) May 12, 2012 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2012 |length = 14:11 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = ℃-ute Singles Chronology |Last1 = Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko 17th Single (2011) |Next1 = Aitai Aitai Aitai na 19th Single (2012) |Chronology2 = Hello! Project Mobekimasu Singles Discography |Last2 = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Only Single (2011) |Chronology3 = Berryz Koubouｘ℃-ute Singles Discography |Last3 = Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku 1st Single (2011) |Next3 = Chou HAPPY SONG 2nd Single (2012) }} Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle While I Catch the Train Home) is the 18th major single of ℃-ute. The single was released on April 18, 2012. This was ℃-ute's highest selling single with 46,096 in sales. As of its second charting week, Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku became the best selling Hello! Project Kids single, surpassing Buono!'s Honto no Jibun, until BeriKyuu's Chou HAPPY SONG the following June, making it the second highest-selling Hello! Project Kids single. Both records were held until Aitai Aitai Aitai na surpassed it in sales in September 2012 within it's first week. Tracklist Regular Edition #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" (「愛はいつもいつも」; "Love Is Always, Always") #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) DVD #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B (Yajima Maimi Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition C (Nakajima Saki Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition D (Suzuki Airi Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition E (Okai Chisato Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition F (Hagiwara Mai Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Single V #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (MV) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Close-up Ver.A) #Making of Event V #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver. A) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver. A) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver. A) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Solo Ver. A) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver. A) MUSIC VIDEO Extra Ver. Clips #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Short Movie ”Totsuzen” Dance Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Drama Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Drama Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Drama Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Drama Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Train Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Train Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Train Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Train Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Train Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Another Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Another Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Another Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Close-up Ver. B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Close-up Hawaii Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Group Lip Natural Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 *2012.04.28 MelodiX! Concert Performances #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densh de Kitaku #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ #*Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ #*℃-ute Concert Tour Spring – Summer 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ - S/mileage #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #*Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Kanazawa Tomoko #*Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Suzuki Kanon, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko ;"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" *℃-ute Concert Tour Spring – Summer 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ Single Information All Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku # Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #*Arrangement: corin. Trivia *Each member sings a duet with the others, switching off having it the only song that each member will blend with everyone in the group. *This ℃-ute's first music video to have a boy in it. *Yajima Maimi stated on her blog that every girl will release their own video with their own story beginning April 1st. *Okai Chisato has two different hair cuts while filming the music video, dance shot, and close-up. *This is the first ℃-ute single to have parts filmed in another country, Hawaii USA. *This single has 9 different versions: Music Video, Close Up Ver. B, Group Lip Ver., Sunset Ver., Close Up Hawaii Ver., Close Up Multi Edit Ver., Close Up Ver. A, Dance Shot Ver., and Group Lip Natural Ver.; As well as 6 different versions for the individual members: Solo Ver. B, Drama Ver., Train Lip Ver., Another Lip Ver., Solo Ver. A, and Short Movie "突然" Dance Ver. bringing the total versions so far to 13. *The Sunset Ver. is featured in the Alo-Hello! 2 ℃-ute DVD. *This music video is one of the few in Hello! Project that has over 5 video different versions, and is more expensive due to the record locations and styling. *S/mileage covered this song as the B-side for their single Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Kanazawa Tomoko auditioned for Ocean Music Award Shinjin Hakkutsu Audition 2012 with this song, in 2013, Kanazawa performed this song with the C-ute members (excluding Hagiwara Mai) at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~. Oricon Charts Positions Total Reported Sales: 46,096 Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,256 Videos File:℃-ute 『君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. File:℃-ute 『君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅』 (矢島舞美 Short Movie "突然" Dance Ver.)|Yajima Maimi Short Movie "Totsuzen" Dance Shot Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku, Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo Category:C-ute Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs